A steering wheel normally includes a hub and several switches. The switches enable the vehicle driver to operate e.g. the gear change, the radio or a telephone without having to take the hands off the steering wheel. Hitherto, a separate switch was provided fitted to the hub for each function to be switched. This complicates assembly. Apart from this a complicated system is needed to ensure precise location of the switches since otherwise an undesirable gap between adjacent components, for example a neighboring switch or a cover of the steering wheel, may materialize.
The object of the invention is to further develop a steering wheel of the aforementioned kind so that assembly and production complications are reduced.